


Косплей: Парадный портрет адмирала

by fandom Galactic Empire 2020 (Team_Galactic_Empire)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Cosplay, Don't copy to another site, Don't repost, F/M, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Photoset, Single work
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25733755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Galactic_Empire/pseuds/fandom%20Galactic%20Empire%202020
Summary: Даже позируя для парадного портрета, адмирал Натаси Даала не в силах отказаться от привычки, приобретённой за время общения с гранд-моффом Таркином.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29
Collections: Galactic Empire: Fandom Battle 2020, Galactic Empire: Fandom Battle 2020 - Level 3 - Челлендж, Level 3: Челлендж 2020





	1. Chapter 1

[ ](https://funkyimg.com/view/36EdJ)

[](https://funkyimg.com/view/36EdK)


	2. Вредная привычка

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Бонус :)
> 
> Собственно, "вредная привычка"

[ ](https://funkyimg.com/view/36EdL)

**Author's Note:**

> This work is part of an ongoing challenge.  
> Author will be revealed on 16 of August.  
> Reposting of images anywhere is strictly forbidden!  
> \------------------------  
> Эта работа выложена анонимно в рамках текущей Фандомной Битвы.  
> Автор будет раскрыт 16 августа 2020.  
> Репост работ строжайше запрещен!


End file.
